


[Podfic] Too Soon To Say I'm Sorry

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Balance Arc, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers, Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofToo Soon To Say I'm Sorry, written by flashwitch.Author's Summary:After that year alone, Lucretia changes.





	[Podfic] Too Soon To Say I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Soon To Say I'm Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746373) by [flashwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch). 



  


**Length:** 9:59

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Link:  
[MP3 (4.8 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m5pd89bk8aujtqc/%5BThe%20Adventure%20Zone%5D%20Too%20Soon%20To%20Say%20I%27m%20Sorry%20%28by%20flashwitch%2C%20read%20by%20revolutionaryjo%29.mp3)  


Permanent Link:  
[ MP3 - Right Click Save As (4.8 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Adventure+Zone%5D+Too+Soon+To+Say+I'm+Sorry+\(by+flashwitch%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  


* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/171180983961/podfic-too-soon-to-say-im-sorry).

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for canonical character death that doesn't quite stick and brief mention of animal harm in another dimension. It's TAZ. It's complicated.
> 
> Enthusiastically recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII. The rest of which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthologyVIII)!


End file.
